


пепел

by Quenny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Family, Gap Filler, Gen, Lowercase, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny
Summary: питер паркер — мальчик, который верил в тони старка, который искренне восхищался им, который видел то, чего не видели другие, который стал сыном, исчез за гребанные секунды, извиняясь, блять, извиняясь.~или зарисовка о том, как тони старк рассказывает тете мэй, почему питер не вернулся с экскурсии.
Kudos: 2





	пепел

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. я писала эту работу до выхода войны бесконечности!!!  
> 2\. тут нет старкера!!! я не шипперю этот пейринг и даже если вы увидите намеки - ваше дело. я писала про сугубо отцовские отношения

пустота в груди не дает нормально дышать. вакуум оккупирует легкие — вдох сделать невозможно. внутри все горит, и горит не от вонзенного недавно копья. старк, гениальный мистер старк, разбит, потерян, опустошен, он не знает, что делать. пустота поглощает, напирает со всех сторон. где-то в подкорке звучит тоненький, еще не сформировавшийся голос, с угасающей нитью жизни в нем: « _пожалуйста_ , простите меня». мистер старк не понимает, почему он еще здесь, почему он сжимает свою руку, что вся в _пепле_ , почему он не распадается на атомы — его душа только что распалась, рассыпалась, исчезла. 

_«если ты умрешь, это будет на моей совести»_

_«мне жаль»_

секунда — пыль. секунда — нет самой жизнерадостной улыбки из всех, что железный человек видел в своей насыщенной жизни. секунда — нет бесконечных вопросов, уговоров, запинаний, восхищений. питер паркер — мальчик, который верил в тони старка, который искренне восхищался им, который видел то, чего не видели другие, который стал сыном, исчез за гребанные секунды, извиняясь, блять, _извиняясь_. за что? за то, что тони старк позволил таносу совершить задуманное? за то, что тони старк позволил таносу уничтожить половину земли? за то, что тони старк позволил таносу уничтожить половину _его_ мира?

железный человек не доверяет инопланетным синим женщинам, но эта обещает доставить его на полупустую землю, а сам он слишком потерян и опустошен, чтобы что-то делать.

исчез ведь не только питер.

исчезла половина планеты.

страх все сильнее пробирается в подкорку, не так, как во время панических атак после нью-йорка, а постепенно, распуская свои страшные щупальца, проникая все глубже, захватывая. постепенно тони старк понимает _что_ произошло, и ему чертовски страшно.

голос в голове неустанно кричит « _пеппер, мэй, питер, пеппер_ », но тони старк просто не может позволить себе думать, что танос мог забрать поттс, если тони старк потеряет еще и её — он потеряет себя окончательно.

« _надо сказать тете мэй_ ». мысль — удар под дых. осознание необходимости рассказать о ~~смерти~~ исчезновении единственного племянника одинокой женщины заставляет все тело трястись, прерывисто выдохнуть разряженный воздух и зажмурить глаза. тони старк был бы рад не вдыхать обратно, но он еще нужен тете мэй. он нужен пеппер, ~~если та еще жива~~ , он нужен остальным мстителям и остаткам этой чертовой планеты.

поэтому железный человек глубоко вдыхает, открывает глаза и просит небулу приземлиться недалеко от куинса.

***

ноги — вата. тело трясет, словно он травинка на ветру — такая же одинокая и хрупкая. рука тянется к звонку как в замедленной съемке. вокруг — прострация. дверь с тихим поскрипыванием открывается почти сразу. женщина перед ним напугана, под глазами синяки, в трясущихся руках телефон, в глазах — надежда. надежда, которую тони старк сейчас заберет, разрушит, _рассыплет_.

железный человек открывает рот, но из него не вылетает ни звука. он делает судорожный вдох и закрывает его. во взгляде женщины напротив медленно угасает надежда, подпуская слезы к краешкам глаз.

— мистер старк…

голос надрывается, глаза старка закрываются. он медленно поворачивает головой из стороны в сторону, опустив ее и поджав губы. он не может сказать ей. он не может сказать себе.

питер паркер мертв.

питера паркера больше нет.

ноги подкашиваются, приходится схватиться рукой за дверной косяк.

— нет, нет, нет… этого не может быть. скажите же, пожалуйста.

железный человек поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза этой невероятно сильной женщине, что точно заслуживает лучшего.

— мне так жаль…

голос охрипший, в глазах слезы. ему действительно жаль. он так виноват.

мэй прикрывает рот рукой, издавая не то всхлип, не то жалобный вой, по ее бледному уставшему лицу текут горячие слезы. старк хочет обнять ее, но не может, не может позволить себе, ведь он так _виноват_. старк считает своим долгом проследить, чтобы женщина не натворила глупостей, поэтому он заходит в квартитру и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. старк аккуратно кладёт руки на плечи мэй и ведет ее в комнату, усаживая на диван.

его самого ноги еле держат.

но он _должен_ позабоиться о тёте мэй.

он не замечает, как женщина оказывается у него на груди, тихо всхлипывая. объятия — минимум, что тони старк может сейчас дать, поэтому они просто сидят в тишине, пытаясь _осознать_.

— что произошло?

железный человек слегка пугается неожиданному вопросу, а женщина оказывается сидящей напротив. глаза красные, но без слез.

— я… это сложно объяснить…

— я хочу знать, как погиб мой _сын_.

тони старка передергивает — он сам до сих пор не мог сказать себе, что это произошло, а она произнесла это вслух.

тони старк рассказывает ей всё. начиная с побега с школьной экскурсии, заканчивая: «что-то мне не хорошо».

сегодня они думают, что потеряли семнадцатилетнего питера паркера навсегда, что никогда не увидят больше самой солнечной и жизнерадостностной улыбки в мире, они думают, что потеряли сына, что для каждого из них был не кровным, но родным.

сегодня они потеряли надежду, потому что они потеряли незаменимого человека-паука.

но в скором времни все изменится.


End file.
